1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to service cables used with subsoil penetrating tools in subsurface trenching for the installation and removal of various utility items such as electrical cable, conduit, water pipes, sewer pipes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual cable used with subsoil penetrating tools typically only provides the power used to drive the nose boring mechanism as with electrical, hydraulic, air or water connections. The cable is then drawn ahead by the forward action of the boring tool. When any driving force was provided by a member following the tool, that member had to be rigid. An example of such a rigid member would be rigid pipe used to drill vertical holes for oil.
None of these prior art devices included a cable which could be wound on a reel, able to provide utilities to the boring mechanism and also to assist the tool in its boring operation by providing an axial force to the tool in its advancing direction.